RWBY: To Be or Not To Be
by Draco711
Summary: After a long while, Jaune finally asks Pyrrha out. The question is: Is it to be or not to be?
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: To Be or Not To Be**

**Draco711: Checking one, two. Are we on?**

**Naruto: I don't know. Double checking, one two.**

**Natsu: Yeah, we're on. Just in case, triple checking, one two.**

**Happy: Aye, we're on!**

**Draco711: Welcome awesome readers to RWBY: To Be or Not To Be!**

**Happy: A new story project!**

**Naruto: This may be interesting.**

**Natsu: Yeah, I'll say!**

**Draco711: This story is a one-shot, but will explain more in the later Author's Note. So please read it to know the what I have planned. Now without further ado, please welcome not one but two guests. They are both leaders of their own respective team, they are both socially awkward and are one another first friend at Beacon. So please welcome Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc!**

**Jaune: Hey guys, glad to be here!**

**Ruby: Yup! This will be so much fun!**

**Draco711: Yup! Now without further ado, onto the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY for if I did, the five main pairings of Jaune (Arkos, Lancaster, White Knight, DragonSlayer, and KnightShade) will happen.**

**Jaune: Uh...really? I don't think...um...**

**Draco711: Don't think too much on it, Jaune. Well, on with the story.**

**Draco711&Naruto&Happy&Natsu&Ruby&Jaune: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

"Is everything alright sir," a waiter asks, "You been here for quite a while."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for someone." A young man answers. The waiter nods before walking off. Jaune sighs as he returned his cheek to his fist. He is waiting for someone and that someone is Pyrrha. He asked her out after he had learned her feelings for him. Of course, he didn't ask right away upon learning. He felt horrible that he didn't noticed her feelings despite being her partner. And he just stopped pursuing Weiss and would feel like a jerk if he tried to go out with someone else right after.

In fact, it was with Weiss help he managed to get over that feeling and asks out Pyrrha. He was happy Weiss helped him but notes her expression. He asks what was wrong, but she told him it was nothing. While he normally would press the matter, he decided to let it drop. Thus, he went and asks out Pyrrha who agreed.

The date was set on the day classes end for Summer break. And so here he is, at the designated restaurant, waiting for Pyrrha…who is now two hours late. He wants to believe that she got held up with something important, but the belief that wasn't the case was growing by the minute. He shook his head as he took out his scroll to call Pyrrha…for the tenth time.

Back over at Team JNPR dorm room, clothes littered the floor such as a red dress and an orange tank top. On a shaking nightstand, the screen of a scroll lit up. A picture of Jaune showed up as the scroll vibrated, meaning he was calling. The view soon slid over to the shaking bed. And on top was Pyrrha and Yang having sex! Yang is thrusting hard and deep into Pyrrha, one hand gripping the headboard firmly as her other was pressed firmly into the mattress. Pyrrha's legs were locked around Yang as her hands held tightly, nails digging into her back. Neither noticed the vibrating scroll as they picked up the intensity of their passionate tryst.

Back at the restaurant, Jaune lowered his scroll and put it away. He sighs as he interlocked his fingers and cover his eyes with them. His heart hurts deeply but he kept from crying. Of course, she wasn't picking up…why would she? And why would she go on a date with him when it took too damn long for him to notice her feelings? He sighs as he stood up from the table, and left money for the meal, and left out. Yet he didn't head for the Bullhead that would take him back to Beacon. He didn't want to go back and face Pyrrha who is wearing a mocking expression. Thus, he opts to stay at an inn for the time being…well, till a text arrived on his scroll. He took his scroll out and looks at the text. After reading it, he smiles and turned around as he has a new destination to head to.

An hour passed~

"Whew…huff…huff…you're something else…P-Money…" Yang breathes, rolling off Pyrrha after releasing in her for the seventh time.

"Yes…huff…you were amazing…huff…Yang…" Pyrrha breathes, arm wiping the sweat from her forehead to no prevail. The two lays there, enjoying the afterglow of the breathtaking sex they had. Pyrrha then glances over before picking up her scroll. She notes it was on vibrate, then turned on the volume. Turning it on, she saw Jaune had called ten times. Wondering what it was, though a tugging on her mind was telling her she was forgetting something important, she opened the recent one and puts it to her ear.

Yang watched Pyrrha listen to her scroll. She never had such amazing sex before. The closest she had to such amazing sex was with Blake, her ex. She wants to go again, and cum in the red-hair Spartan tight womanhood. And she would've suggested it had she not saw Pyrrha's expression slowly morph to horror. She saw that Pyrrha was switching through the voicemails without moving her scroll from her ear.

"Pyrrha, is everything okay?" Yang asks. Without warning, Pyrrha shot up and frantically began putting on her clothes shocking Yang. Yang then spoke up again:

"Pyrrha, what's wrong?"

"I had a date with Jaune today! And I let myself forget it till I just now when I listened to his voicemails reminding me of it!" Pyrrha answers quickly and in panic. Yang's eyes widen in shock as she heard that. Pyrrha had a date with Jaune? A memory rose up in her mind showing her arriving to Team JNPR room. She wanted to ask Nora to train with her like she always does. She knocks on the door and waits. The door opened revealing Pyrrha and Yang was floored. Pyrrha wore a sexy sleeveless red dress that revealed her back. She was entranced by the look as Pyrrha told her Weiss helped her pick it out despite not being their first choice for a first date. Yang, now that she thought about, remember Pyrrha telling her about the date with Jaune but she disregarded it when she kissed Pyrrha, pushing her into the room, and kicked the door closed. As one can see, she successfully made Pyrrha forget about the date as their tryst began.

Pyrrha, after dressing in more casual date outfit, left out the dorm room quickly. Yang ran a hand through her hair as she released a frustrated sigh. She then mutters:

"Damn it…"

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And complete**

**Jaune: Oh man...I don't know what to think.**

**Ruby: I'm sorry Jaune, wish I was there to help.**

**Draco711: Yeah, its a deep story that's for sure.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Naruto: So on toward what you have plan.**

**Draco711: Oh right, yeah, this story is a one-shot. Though I have a plan on how I want to continue this for a full story, I'm going to leave it as a one-shot.**

**Natsu: Unless you, the readers, want to see it become a story. In that case, you can either review or PM him that you would like to see it become a full story.**

**Draco711: Yup, you could even toss ideas and if I like it enough, you may see it incorporated into the story.**

**Happy: No promises though.**

**Jaune: But he did say they may see, so no guaranteed.**

**Happy: True...**

**Draco711: Now I have another story idea, but I require you to head to my profile page and vote for Which Ranger you like best? which includes the Red Rangers and the Sixth Rangers. **

**Naruto: A hint on what his next story will be about.**

**Draco711: So if you like the story, favorite, follow and review what you thought of it.**

**Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

**Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

**Naruto: Never go back on your word.**

**Ruby: Fight for justice!**

**Jaune: And work hard to achieve your dream!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&Ruby&Natsu&Jaune&Happy&Naruto: And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY: To Be or Not To Be**

**Draco711: Checking one, two, Are we on?**

**Naruto: I don't know. Double checking, one two.**

**Natsu: Yeah we're on. Just in case, triple checking, one two.**

**Happy: Aye we're on!**

**Draco711: Welcome back my awesome readers! And welcome to the second chapter of RWBY: To Be or Not To Be! I'm your host with co-hosts Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel and Happy Dragneel. And our special guests co-hosts Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose!**

**Jaune: Hey, glad you made it back!**

**Ruby: This will be amazing!**

**Draco711: Right you are Ruby! And I bet my readers thought it will take me months to update this!**

**Happy: He managed to get this out sooner than he normally does! Because he's la-**

**Draco711: Procrastinating and save it for later.**

**Jaune: Wow, you too huh?**

**Draco711: Now without further ado, Ruby, Disclaimer.**

**Ruby: You got it!**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own RWBY for if he did then Arkos, Lancaster, White Knight, Dragon Slayer and KnightShade will happen.**

**Draco711: Thank you and your cookies *hands plate***

**Ruby: Cookies!**

**Draco711: Now lets start the story.**

**Draco711&Natsu&Naruto&Happy&Jaune&Ruby: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

"And there we were…surrounded by twenty Grimm-" Nora spoke dramatically.

"It was two." Ren corrects, calmly.

"We fought the Grimm which felt like ten hours of combat-"

"Ten minutes."

"And we came out victorious once it was done." Nora grins as she finished the latest tale of her dream…which Ren corrected. It was lunchtime as Teams RWBY and (J)NPR sitting at their usual table. They were chatting when Nora began her story at Ruby's suggestion. However, the absence of a certain blonde knight was beginning to rear its ugly head.

"Hey, anyone know where Jaune is?" Ruby asks. Her question caused Pyrrha and Yang to tense up, but luckily, no one noticed.

"Yeah, he been missing for the past two days," Nora spoke up "And he won't answer his scroll."

"I hope nothing happened to him." Ruby said, worried.

"I doubt that is the case." Ren assures, though part of him didn't fully believe it. If someone was in trouble, Jaune would undoubtedly jump in to help, weapon or no weapon. He sighs as he about to say something else till-

"Pyrrha, have you seen Jaune?" Weiss asks. Everyone looks over to Pyrrha who didn't look up from her plate. It looked like she didn't hear Weiss' question. So, when Weiss was about to ask again, Pyrrha said:

"I don't know…"

"Didn't tell you either, huh? Well, I think-" Nora began but Weiss cut her off.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you go on a date with him two days ago?" This surprised everyone at the table, even getting Blake to look up from her book. Well, everyone but Yang that is.

"I had a date…" Pyrrha said, softly.

"Had? Did it go bad or something? Did he stay in Vale till things between you two cooled off?"

"Weiss leave her alone. Vomit Boy probably need to process everything." Yang spoke up. Weiss turned to Yang to retort, then stopped before replying. She saw that the blonde brawler was looking down at her plate rather than involved in the current conversation. And what is strange is Yang usually spoke her own opinion instead of telling someone to drop it. She only did that when it was a personal matter involving herself, and she isn't up to talking about.

"Yang, Weiss was just asking so we can find Jaune." Ruby said.

"He'll show up when he's ready. Or to prevent Professor Goodwitch from coming for him." Yang replies. Weiss stared at Yang, processing everything being said. Yang knew her sister won't drop the subject when her best guy friend is missing. Why bother try to drop the subject when Ruby will just make the search for Jaune mandatory for the team to do? Did something happen the past couple days? She thought back, trying to figure out what could be the problem. Nothing jumps out at her at first as the days were normal despite Jaune not with them. The only thing that may have a cause is when she told the team she's going to go train with Nora to-

In that moment, the dots connected to the questions and replies that they were just discussing.

"Nora." Weiss spoke up. The tone in her voice caused everyone to look over at Weiss. The heiress had a stoic expression and pending on Nora's answer…she just hopes her intelligence fails her this one time.

"Yeah, Weiss?" Nora responds.

"Two days ago, did you go training with Yang?" Yang looks up quickly, extremely nervous as she forgot the one set of tracks to cover up what happened with Pyrrha two days ago. She forgot about the reason she left toward Team JNPR room in the first place. And forgot that she told the team that training help shave off excess energy before it got her riled up…particularly in her third leg.

"No, me and Renny spent the night in Vale two days ago." Nora answers. Ren subconsciously blushed as he remembers he couldn't sit down properly for the whole day yesterday.

"Interesting…Yang, what did you do when you learned Nora was unavailable?" Weiss asks Yang. This was beginning to confuse Ruby and Nora while Ren was slowly connecting the dots on why Weiss was asking these questions. Blake, however, returned to her book. Yet if you know her and observed her enough, you can see her grip on the book was tighter and her eyes was narrowed. She realized why Weiss was asking and hopes she is wrong.

"I-I went and trained by myself." Yang answers, nervously.

"Oh? Then why do you look nervous then? I'm sure you found a "training" method that helped you ease off that excess energy."

"I'm not nervous…not nervous at all."

"Then what training method did you use," Ruby asks, "When you returned to the room, despite having something on your mind, you look incredibly refresh like all stress was gone."

"Yes, interesting point Ruby," Weiss said before Yang could speak up "I just find it funny that you left Team RWBY dorm to train with Nora who wasn't there. And that Pyrrha, who had a date with Jaune, supposedly didn't go to said date and now, Jaune isn't here as a result. Oh, how coincidental this is." Weiss tone was becoming more icy and sharper by the minute.

"I-I don't…"

"So Xiao Long," Yang winced as Weiss only refers to people by their last name nowadays if they have earned her ire "What. Did. You. Do?"

"…We had sex okay!" Pyrrha states loudly, but not to the point other students not at the table heard her. Silence reigned at the table after Pyrrha's confession. To say those (Ruby and Nora) didn't piece it together yet was stunned would be an understatement. Suddenly, however, Blake slammed her book closed, stood up and began walking toward the exit. Yang stood up to stop her by grabbing her arm.

"Blake, listen to me! I'm-" Yang began.

SLAP!

Yang's widen in shock as her partner slapped her. Lifting her hand to her stinging cheek despite her Aura, she looks over to Blake who is glaring at her with tears running down her face. Her bow, which hid her cat ears, were flat against her head.

"I loved you, Yang! I loved you with all my heart and I thought you felt the same way! But then…you broke up with me…broke every promise you made to me about being by my side forever…broke up with me because you wanted Pyrrha!"

"N-No…It wasn't like that…" Yang mutters.

"Oh? So you just so happen to fuck Pyrrha two weeks after we broke up!?After you left me to pick up the shattered pieces of my heart by myself!?"

"I…I…" By this point, Blake's shouts brought the attention of other students in the cafeteria. But a cold glare from Weiss caused them to look away and no get involved unless they want frostbite.

"I thought I could trust you…trust you with my heart…bur I guess I was wrong…" With that, Blake rushed out the cafeteria. Yang sank back down into her seat, hand still on her cheek as shame washed over her along with guilt. Weiss stood up, and left after one last glare to Yang, and most definitely toward Pyrrha. Nora and Ren left silently soon after, though with Ren holding Nora's hand leading her out shows he is using his Semblance to keep Nora calm. Ruby, a crestfallen expression on her face, looks like she wants to say something but shook her head. She stood up and left out too. Yang and Pyrrha let a few tears fall as the full weight of what they done hit them.

Elsewhere~

"I still can't thank you enough for letting me crash here for a few days," Jaune said "And it been awhile since I last saw you."

"Oh, you know I been traveling throughout the country." A sensual voice responds from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but it is still nice to see you again…Cinder."

"Yes, it's nice to see you too…Jaune." Cinder emerged from the kitchen smiling as she held a tray of food in her hands.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And complete.**

**Jaune: Wow...things just got heavy very quickly.**

**Naruto: I'll say...hope it gets better.**

**Draco711: It may or may not, we have to wait and see. Now as you can see, the remaining members of Team RWBY and JNPR found out the truth due to Weiss thinking.**

**Happy: Don't you think it should been longer or later?**

**Draco711: I would but I'm not sure how long this story will be. It might end two chapters from now. And now, Cinder is a bit OOC in this as in this story, she finds that Jaune is her only true friend and has feelings for him (more will be explained later, possibly next chapter).**

**Naruto: So the story may come to a close soon or not.**

**Ruby: Oooh, he also has different story ideas that he thought up while at work. So be on the lookout for them too.**

**Draco711: Yup. And don't forget, I have a poll up of which is your favorite Power Ranger.**

**Natsu: He also read your comments, and acknowledges them. Though if he'll be able to truly incorporate them in someway is still to be seen.**

**Happy: He also read that comment about NTR and that was not his attention.**

**Jaune: Hell, he'll write a cheating fic before NTR and he hates cheating.**

**Draco711: Anyway, if you like the story: favorite, follow and leave a review on what your thoughts on it are. And let me know who you hoping be the end pairing with your reason why: Arkos (I'm a sucker for reconciliation fics but not guaranteed it will be endgame), White Knight, Lancaster, Fallen Knight, KnightShade, DragonSlayer (However unlikely).**

**Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

**Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

**Naruto: Never go back on your word!**

**Ruby: Fight for justice!**

**Jaune: And never give up on you****r dream!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&Naruto&Happy&Jaune&Natsu&Ruby: And so we go~**


End file.
